Screamin' from the top of the world
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: /!\ Fic Tokio Hotel /!\ Cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma bétalectrice. un peu PWP WTF. Tom rentre un soir, croise un garçon sur le point de se jeter d'un pont... Bouleversé par le désespoir de celui-ci, il le ramène chez lui.  j'ai honte.. y'a pas de scénar


**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à Ma béta-lectrice, pour son anniversaire !  
>J'espère qu'elle lui plaira ! Et bien sûr : les personnages utilisés dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, bien que je ne dise pas non pour quelques droits sur l'un ou l'autre.<br>**Rating** : M (très léger)

_Screamin' from the top of the world_

La pluie fine et glacée pénétrait sans problème le manteau trop fin du jeune homme qui marchait rapidement jusqu'à chez lui. Il s'en voulait : il aurait dû partir avant l'averse, mais s'était laissé tenter par une dernière partie. Et comme il était à pieds, il était bon pour finir trempé, les fines nattes qui courraient sur sa tête alourdies par l'eau. Il traversa le pont qui surplombait le fleuve, et son regard fut attiré par la silhouette qui était assise sur la rambarde. D'abord, parce que c'était dangereux et interdit, ensuite parce que la lumière jaune des réverbères illuminaient sa chevelure noire de reflets flamboyants. Il y avait d'autres détails choquants, comme le fait que la personne ne porte qu'un T-shirt moulant, laissant entrevoir des formes agréables et frêles, ou encore qu'elle balance ses jambes dans le vide, comme hypnotisée par les flots. Il dut faire un bruit, et la personne lui jeta un regard effrayé.

Il glissa – volontairement ? – alors qu'il passait juste à côté, détournant un visage dont les larmes noires ravageaient les traits.

L'adrénaline, la peur, les réflexes ? Le natté se précipita, plaquant l'autre contre la rambarde avec un cri. Il sentit la crispation de l'inconnu, alors qu'il le hissait en sécurité.

De face, l'homme qu'il venait de sauver semblait encore plus ravagé. Il tremblait, mais se releva d'un geste rageur et se détourna, titubant.

« - Attends ! »

Le natté lui attrapa le bras, le faisant pivoter.

« - Tu … Tu vas recommencer ? »

Un hochement de tête en guise de réponse, ainsi qu'un regard déterminé.

« - Alors… Je ne peux pas te laisser. J'habite pas loin. Tu viens ? »

Le brun lui jeta un regard étrange, lâchant un soupir haché, qui sonnait comme une résignation.

« - Je m'appelle Tom. » lui sourit le natté.

Aucune réponse.

« - Et toi ? »

Le brun baissa la tête, le regard perdu vers les flots mouvants.

« - Bill. »

Tom sursauta : ce n'était pas réellement la voix qu'il attendait chez quelqu'un d'aussi frêle. Une voix rauque, gutturale et désagréable. Le brun détourna le regard, et il eut l'impression de voir les larmes couler de ses yeux fortement maquillés. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, aussi commença-t-il à marcher en silence. Le poignet de Bill, qu'il serrait dans sa main, tremblait légèrement.

Enfin arrivés devant l'immeuble aux allures anciennes qu'habitait le natté, celui-ci poussa la porte, entraînant son inconnu dans un escalier en colimaçon jusqu'à une porte en bois épais.

« - C'est pas très grand, mais… »

Mal à l'aise, Tom poussa la porte de chez lui, puis le brun dans son appartement.

Composé d'une pièce principale, un renfoncement servait certainement de chambre, dissimulé par un paravent japonais. Une cuisine à l'américaine était attenante à la salle de bains, et l'hôte poussa son invité dans celle-ci.

« - Prends une douche chaude, ça te fera du bien. Je te prépare de quoi te changer. »

Bill hocha la tête, et rougit légèrement, se soustrayant au regard inquisiteur de Tom.

Une fois seul, le natté prit un moment pour ranger rapidement son appartement, se guidant aux bruits d'eau qui ne cessaient de couler. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux guitares, eut un petit sourire. Habituellement, quand il ramenait quelqu'un chez lui, il s'en servait pour draguer, utilisant préférentiellement la gratte sèche… Enfin, il doutait que Bill soit de cette humeur. Pour terminer de les réchauffer, il leur prépara un grog, mélangeant savamment le rhum au lait et au miel. Il laissa les minutes passer, avant de soupirer d'agacement. 20 minutes sous la douche. C'était long… pour quelqu'un qui avait tenté de se noyer. L'eau était coupée… Non, Bill ne tenterait rien ici, il en était persuadé. Presque. Le natté frappa une première fois à la porte, serrant convulsivement les vêtements de rechange qu'il avait préparé, puis entra, et se figea.

Le jeune homme qu'il avait ramassé était devant la glace, totalement nu, et lui jeta un regard furieux.

« - D… Désolé ! Je… Je voulais juste te poser les affaires là ! »

Tom referma la porte vivement, écarlate et incapable d'ôter la vision qu'il venait d'avoir de son esprit.

Un corps parfait, fin et élancé à la fois… Avec un juron, le natté constata les réactions évidentes de cette vision sur son anatomie, et secoua la tête, juste quand Bill sortait de la salle de bain. Les vêtements, légèrement trop grands, lui donnaient un air perdu, désirable. Tom le fixa un instant, avant de rougir.

« - Je… Fais comme chez toi. Je passe sous la douche aussi. »

Bill hocha la tête, inexpressif, et le natté s'enfuit dans sa propre salle de bain, filant rapidement sous la douche.

Lorsqu'il ressortit, calmé et sec, il trouva Bill en train de surfer sur le net. Le brun avait les yeux rouges, et lui fit un signe de tête pour venir s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de lui. Tom fourra une tasse encore brûlante dans les mains du brun, et prenant soin de ne pas le toucher, il s'installa, curieux.

Il y avait une page ouverte, un paragraphe sélectionné à la souris. Le site d'une petite chorale de la ville, dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler…

_20-08-11 : Bill, Ethan et Gary ont été sélectionnés pour participer au concours de VoiCE, Voix Claires d'Excellences, qui aura lieux en septembre de cette année. La chorale est très fière de ses étudiants… [lire la suite]_

_12-09-11 : Ce soir, sur K7, encourageons tous Bill, Ethan et Gary ! N'oubliez pas, vous pouvez suivre en direct l'émission à 19 :40 !_

_13-09-11 : Bill gagne le prix de la plus belle voix 2011 ! Nous sommes tous très fiers de lui, mais n'oublions pas de féliciter Ethan et Gary, pour leur prestation hors du commun ! [Voir la vidéo]_

Tom jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme qu'il avait recueilli, sans comprendre, et lui attrapa la souris des mains, passant sur le lien.

« - Je peux ? »

Un hochement de tête lui donna l'autorisation, et rapidement une voix de soprano s'éleva, uniquement accompagné d'un piano léger…

_C'est mon rêve...  
>Un beau rêve,<br>Que nul n'a jamais fait,  
>Une beau mensonge,<br>Que nul ne perçoit,  
>Un bel amour<br>Que nul ne peut briser…_

_Amour  
>Celui dont tu te moques<br>Le plus beau mot du monde  
>Amour<br>Celui dont tu te moques  
>Le mot le plus précieux du monde…<em>

_Maintenant, viens près de moi, viens  
>Je chanterai une chanson, sans fin<br>Seigneur, quel est, dis-moi,  
>Plus rouge que rouge, le vrai amour?<em>

Tom se retourna vers Bill, qui semblait murmurer les paroles sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux, et arrêta la vidéo.

Le brun prit alors une inspiration, et changea de fenêtre. Une brève, sur un journal local.

_15-10-11 : Le jeune gagnant de VoiCE, est actuellement à l'hôpital. Bien que ses jours ne soient pas en danger, l'ingestion de morceaux de verre devrait l'obliger à tirer un trait sur sa carrière musicale, du moins pour l'instant. Une enquête est toujours ouverte, et la piste criminelle n'est pas à exclure…_

Bill referma l'onglet avant que son hôte n'ait eut le temps de finir de lire, et détourna le regard.

« - Les… médecins m'ont dit qu'il n'y… avait aucune chance pour que je récupère ma voix. » murmura-t-il.

Tom lui jeta un regard désolé, l'enlaçant instinctivement. Il n'était pas très doué pour parler, mais Bill s'accrocha à lui, sanglotant violement. L'article datait d'environs 4 jours, et le natté n'arrivait pas à imaginer l'état d'esprit de son invité. Assez désespéré pour se suicider.

Il le laissa sangloter contre son épaule, longuement, caressant avec un plaisir coupable le dos offert, les mèches brunes encore humides. L'impression que les formes de Bill épousaient parfaitement les siennes le faisait flotter dans un état terriblement agréable, sentir les mains du brun passer sous son T-shirt pour se serrer fermement à sa taille était presque un supplice… Enhardi, Tom laissa sa main remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale du brun, pour venir masser doucement la nuque offerte à ses doigts.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, sans parler, le temps que la crise de larmes passe. Tom se torturait les méninges pour savoir à quoi pensait son brun, se morigénant d'avoir envie de lui à un instant pareil. Prenant son mal en patience, essayant de se persuader qu'il était satisfait pas le simple fait de tenir Bill dans les bras, le natté laissa s'égrainer les minutes, souhaitant de tout cœur calmer son vis-à-vis…

Il lui sembla que le brun s'était calmé, mais celui-ci ne paraissait pas vouloir le lâcher… Doucement, il avait commencé des caresses circulaires, du bout des doigts, au milieu du dos du natté. La réaction fut immédiate, et Tom ferma les yeux, réprimant un gémissement. Il espérait juste que le brun ne remarquerait pas son érection… Il sursauta pourtant lorsqu'il bouche timide posa un chaste baiser sur sa jugulaire. N'y tenant plus, Tom l'écarta, écarlate. Le brun baissa les yeux un instant, avant de les relever, à la fois suppliant et aguicheur. Tom ferma les yeux. Son invité ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il avait envie d'être consolé, avait besoin d'affection… Autant dissiper le malentendu tout de suite, avant de le décevoir plus.

« - Bill, je… Je suis désolé, j'aurais du te le dire avant, mais je suis … Je suis gay… Alors s'il te plait, me torture pas… » Soupira Tom.

Il détestait devoir dire ce genre de choses, surtout à quelqu'un dont il avait autant envie… Bill eut un sourire éclatant au possible, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Tom. Surpris, le natté laissa sa bouche se faire envahir avec plaisir, serrant plus fort le jeune homme contre lui.

Il avait envie de lui faire passer sa force, son envie, de le rassurer… Mais les mains sous son T-shirt ample s'activaient à lui faire oublier ses bonnes résolutions, et rapidement il se laissa aller, prenant une part active à la découverte du corps qui lui était offert, émerveillé… Alors que leurs torses se frôlaient, dénudés, Tom tira doucement son futur partenaire vers le lit, les laissant tomber tous les deux. Il hésitait à passer pour un pervers en sortant le matériel nécessaire, et préféra attendre qu'ils soient presque nus tous les deux, profitant de la peau douce de Bill. Les mains qui le frôlaient à peine, enflammant ses sens, jouant avec ses fesses…

Tom se déplaça légèrement, essayant d'éviter que son érection, à peine dissimulée par son boxer, ne frôle le brun, caressant avec plaisir la poitrine blanche offerte, bécotant le cou gracile… Jusqu'à ce que son futur amant décide de prendre les choses en main, raffermissant sa prise sur une fesse pour coller leurs deux bassins. Tom poussa un cri de surprise sous l'effet du plaisir, et frissonna. Il avait envie de Bill, terriblement.

Et lorsque la main ferme du brun se referma sur son sexe, il perdit pied. Le mouvement lent de va et viens sur son membre, la légère rotation du pouce sur son gland, tout le rendait fou. A côté, il avait l'impression d'être maladroit en caressant le brun, bien que celui-ci gémisse contre sa bouche…

Enfin ils se libérèrent du carcan de tissus qui les retenaient encore, se collant l'un à l'autre avec plaisir, jusqu'à ce que Bill ne passe sa main entre eux pour masturber leurs deux membres ensemble, leur arrachant des grondements de plaisir. Le brun tendit la main vers la table de nuit, apparemment impatient, et Tom se sentit soulagé : il n'était pas le seul à crever d'envie… Bill marqua une pause une fois qu'il eut le flacon en main, fixant son futur amant dans les yeux… Mais le natté lui sourit, récupéra le lubrifiant pour en mettre une généreuse quantité sur les doigts du brun. Il en posa un peu sur leurs deux sexes, amplifiant le plaisir d'une simple caresse.

Le guitariste se cambra lorsqu'un doigt vint pénétrer son intimité, mais il rassura Bill en souriant et l'embrassant doucement. Il avait envie de demander à son futur amant d'accélérer le mouvement, mais n'osait pas paraître trop impatient… Bill le préparait avec douceur, se laissant guider par les gémissements qu'il arrachait au natté… Puis, encore une fois en demandant l'accord de Tom, il le pénétra lentement, plongeant son regard noisette dans celui de son vis-à-vis…

Comme si cela faisait une éternité que Tom attendait ça, il se cambra, criant de plaisir lorsque le brun le posséda enfin. D'un mouvement, Bill le fit se redresser, pour le coller contre lui. Ainsi, il pouvait lui caresser le dos à loisir, s'embrasser… Il allait lentement en lui, les faisant vibrer de plaisir… Trop rapidement au goût du guitariste, ils jouirent, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'écartèrent, se souriant mutuellement. Ils laissèrent passer un instant, des sourires jumeaux flottant sur leurs lèvres…

« - Encore. » Soupira lascivement Bill.

Ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux.

Tom ouvrit les yeux, encore dans les brumes du sommeil, et chercha à se rapprocher du corps qui dormait près de lui, instinctivement… A ses côtés, le lit était vide et froid. Le natté soupira, se redressant pour grimacer des courbatures. À côté des emballages de capotes, sur la table de nuit, il y avait juste un petit mot.

_Merci,_

_Bill_

Le propriétaire des lieux soupira, retournant le billet. Pas un numéro, rien. Bill avait tout simplement disparu sans laisser de traces, récupérant ses affaires, allant même jusqu'à nettoyer l'historique de son navigateur… Son cœur se serra douloureusement, alors qu'il commençait à faire chauffer de l'eau pour un café. Il se sentait frustré, presque trahis… Pourtant, c'est lui qui avait voulu mettre Bill dans son lit, et il ne s'en était pas plaint. Il aurait préféré se réveiller avec, l'embrasser… mais pour lui dire quoi ?

Son cœur se serra encore, et il pesta. Il avait l'impression d'être amoureux uniquement parce que cette nuit avait été magique. Rien à voir avec les yeux tristes de son amant, le désespoir profond et palpable qu'il avait pu ressentir lorsqu'ils s'enlaçaient…

Attrapant son café, Tom se posa devant l'ordinateur, fixant l'écran vide, et soupira d'agacement.

Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser Bill s'évanouir de sa vie comme ça.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver devant l'université de psychologie, à attendre désespérément. Déjà deux jours, et il n'avait pas croisé celui qu'il cherchait. Remonter sa piste avait été plus simple qu'il n'y pensait. Avec le nom de l'émission, il avait pu faire une recherche de la chorale, pour finalement convaincre – charmer serait le terme plus juste – la gérante de lui donner quelques informations. Enfin… celle-ci avait accepté lorsque, désespéré, il lui avait dit qu'il était fou amoureux de Bill, et qu'il serait capable de tout pour le retrouver, dusse-t-il l'annoncer comme disparu à la police. Elle lui avait juste donné le nom de la fac où il allait, contre une photo d'eux en train de s'embrasser.

Secouant la tête, Tom se concentra sur les sorties de cours. Lassé, il passa les hautes portes en bois, cherchant dans la cohue ambiante la tête brune de Bill.

Il l'aperçut du coin de l'œil, se dirigeant vers les toilettes, traîné par une grande baraque blonde… Fronçant les sourcils, Tom les suivit discrètement, attendant au pas de la porte.

« - Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Georg ? »

Tom aurait reconnu la voix éraillée de Bill entre n'importe quelle autre. Le dénommé Georg murmura quelque chose qui lui valut un soupir las. Un bruissement, un claquement sec.

« - Allez, je sais que tu aimes ça… »

A l'exclamation outrée de Bill, le natté se décida à faire irruption dans la pièce, prenant à peine une seconde pour analyser la scène. Le brun était bloqué contre le mur, sans sembler être d'accord, et l'autre lui pelotait les fesses. Sans prendre garde à la vingtaine de centimètres qui le différenciait du blond, Tom lui fonça dessus, le renversant contre le mur pour attraper la main de Bill. Il ne sut pas réellement s'il avait crié « cours » ou qu'il l'avait simplement pensé très fort, mais le brun le suivit en courant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils montent dans le premier bus qui passait, essoufflés.

Tom ferma un instant les yeux, avant de regarder la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne. Il ancra alors son regard dans celui entouré de fard noir du brun, et lui sourit timidement.

« - J'ai… J'ai eu du mal à te retrouver… » Souffla-t-il, laissant le jeune homme l'observer.

S'adossant contre la rambarde, le natté eut un rire nerveux.

« - Je… Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû me dire que ça t'intéresserait pas de me revoir… Tu dois me trouver lourd… Je…»

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres impérieuses de Bill pressées sur les siennes. Un peu gêné par une telle démonstration dans le bus, Tom rougit, entourant cependant la taille de son amant. Le brun était pressé contre lui, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent il lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

« - Merci. »

Fin


End file.
